


Íobairt Athair

by Okami_117



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Mer AU, Mermaid/merman alternate universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_117/pseuds/Okami_117
Summary: A one-shot Mer AU of Voltron





	Íobairt Athair

**Author's Note:**

> (this is meant as a one-shot since I am unsure of how to continue the story, though I do hope you do enjoy it)

It happened a few days after my son was born, only five days after my wife disappeared in the sea. The townsfolk were at my door, demanding my son so that they could "appease the sea demons". I merely beat the shit out of the man at my door before the others swarmed me.  
Yet, before they could try to break into my home, my mother then came to the door. She glared at the crowd and said in her "prophetic" voice that it would be unwise to cast my son into the sea and to wait until he had nineteen years of life in him before they do and to send another in the child's stead. And, because I had just beat up one of their guys and "brought the "demon's" spawn," I was selected to be sacrificed. Mother didn't do anything to stop them, just calling out to say that she'd care for my son as I was being dragged away from my home and child.  
It wasn't long before I was at their alter on the cliff's edge, hands and feet bound by rope. The person at the head of the proceedings went up and gave his bullshit, lie-ridden speech to them before turning to me and asked, "Anything you want to say Mr. Kogane?" I glared at him and spat in his face. With disqust, he wiped his face and yelled for the sacrifice to start. Two men came from the crowd and carried me to the cliff's edge, and, as they did so, the surf pounded the cliff side down below. Without a word to me and the crowd's ugly chanting filling my ears, two tossed me over like a cadaver.  
As soon as I hit the water, sea water filled my nostrils and invade my mouth. I thrashed to try to stay a float, but sank deeper into the sea. Then, the moment i hit the sea floor and sand was getting kicked up, I felt something sharp cut my ropes that held me and then something took hold of me.  
I turned to see what had and, much to my shock, what I see before me was my beloved, my wife Krolia.  
Was this some sort of vision I was seeing before my death?  
She looked me in the eyes and said clearly despite being underwater, "You're not dying tonight my love." It was then that breathing somehow became easier and I could see clearly in the water. I felt many more changes happening to me, but as it got intense, Krolia pulled me away from the sensations with a kiss. I would have kept kissing her if she hadn't pulled away from me to ask where our baby was.  
I found my voice to speak, "He's still on land, my ma's protecting him, but the town wouldn't have it and retaliated by attempting to sacrifice when they couldn't with him." She looked as if she was going to cry, "How long will he be safe for?" She knew my ma was manipulating those fools by using their own damn insanity against them, so it was a good assumption to ask about. "nineteen years is all he's being allowed." She turned away, probably to bury her sorrow and steel her nerve before looking overhead.  
"we'd best get going before they come looking for your corpse," She stated and held out her hand. As much as I wanted to stay, I knew that she was right. They'd more than likely go back and hurt our son if they found me like this... I took her hand and we left to go to her pod, her family.


End file.
